Wasteland Psycho
by Jonathan112
Summary: Six Vault Hunters, one crash, one survivor after six days. The Vault Hunters arrive in the Capital Wasteland after the train crash but only one of them survives, the others die by radiation poisoning. How does the Wasteland react to the Psycho with a conscience from Pandora? Rated M for blood, gore, language, and bicycles made of meat.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except changes to listed character(s). Also, do not expect everything to be 100% accurate because I am colorblind and I have my own ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: End the Suffering<strong>

_How long have we been here? How long? Do we even eat anymore or drink? I forget. One minute we're on the train heading for who-knows-where, those Hyperion Loaders ambush us, train blows up and we find ourselves in this forsaken wasteland! Almost everyone dies within the first two days. No sign of any help coming. Now...its just us and the kid. She has a fever and its getting worse by the day. We can't save her. We don't have any medicine to treat her and her robotic friend, "Deathtrap", she called him, died not too long ago. Power cells shot._

_We won't hold out much longer either. We need to leave this cave or else we're going to die. I hate to say this but...we need to end her suffering Krieg._

The Psycho known as Krieg looked out into the wasteland's night from his lookout point, the corpses of some bandits thinking they could outnumber him were lying on the ground a few feet away from the small cave's entrance. He slowly walks over to the only mat in the cave that had a thirteen-year-old girl on it, her eyes closed and she seems to have a very hard time breathing and her forehead is very warm to the touch. He pulls out his melee weapon; a massive buzz-axe with a serrated blade, still coated in fresh blood.

Gaige slowly opens her eyes.

"K-Krieg?" wheezed Gaige, her vision blurry and unfocused.

"Krieg sorry. You sleep peacefully now." said Krieg as he lifted his weapon over his head, a single tear hitting the ground before blood splatters against the cave's walls.

The Next Morning...

Krieg finishes putting up the rather poorly made headstone and looks at them one last time.

**Axton**

**Maya**

**Zer0**

**Salvador**

**Gaige**

Krieg turned away from the graves and began walking in a random direction, dragging his weapon across the ground, his head hung low. His inner voice strangely silent despite the fact he had disobeyed it. He had killed an innocent, why voice not try to kill him now? Why is he still alive? He should be in ground like others! LIFE IS PAIN!

Krieg's head shot up when he heard a scream of suffering and saw bandits chasing after a child and Krieg clenched his weapon tightly before charging them and jumping off a ledge directly above the bandits.

"I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!" yelled Krieg bringing his buzz-axe down on them.

*GIRLY SCREAMS*

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

For those wondering how the other five died; radiation poisoning. Krieg, I believe, would most likely be immune to that stuff because of whatever Hyperion did to him. Also, who said Krieg couldn't have a bit of his sanity show up at times when he talks?

If you don't like, _**DON'T**_ read and _**DON'T**_ review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except the OC, aka the Wanderer, because frankly, the Wanderer in Fallout 3 is your character that you create so...expect a OC as the Wanderer. Also, I don't know the entire Fallout 3 storyline because I only have three of the Fallout 3 DLCs: Operation Anchorage; I forget its name but the one that continues the story with the destruction of the Enclave entirely, and The Pitt.

No, Krieg does not have a shield. Why? He never got one because he wound up in the Capital Wasteland, thus he never got to the Southern Shelf and never met Claptrap.

Anyway, enough useless chatter, onto the next chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Six Weeks Later...

Krieg is seen standing on the banks of a green river, looking at his now beyond repair mask before he tosses it into the lake and walks away from it. His face has multiple scars on it, one going through the one eye that is usually covered by his mask and the scar makes the eye look blind but he can see perfectly clear out of it.

_Why'd you get rid of the mask?_

"No use wearing it! NO USE!" screamed Krieg before he hit himself with his buzz-axe and kept walking.

_No need to yell. People will think we're crazy...oh wait...we are...I keep forgetting that bit of information...so...what are we doing?_

"Find bandits...kill them...make place decent..."

_Just like back home huh? Heh...better get going then..._

Krieg takes off running before he trips on a skeleton and looks at it before noticing a hockey mask on it with a machete in its bony grip. Krieg removes the hockey mask but leaves the machete behind and walks away.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later...<p>

"This is Three Dog ladies and gentlemen of the Capital Wasteland. I've received reports over the past six weeks and three days of a man, well, some might call him a monster but a man nonetheless, that has been killing bandits like they kill those unlucky enough to be seen or caught by them. Heck, one report said that a bandit was waving a white flag and was later seen hanging by it. Ain't that ironic for ya?

Anyway, this man's description is as follows: wearing orange pants that seem to look like old prison type pants, steel toed boots with bolts sticking out of them, bandaged arms with one having a metal bracer with bolts sticking out of it, and wearing a hockey mask. His weapon of choice? A huge stick with a buzz-saw at the end. Heh, sounds like those raiders and bandits plaguing the wastes finally got one of their own on their tails. If you see this man, better hope you're on the right side of Wasteland food chain or...do I have to tell you otherwise.

Also, there have been reports of some bandits actually forming an army. Not sure if this is true or not but still...better to be safe than sorry. Three Dog out."

[Ink Spots- I Don't Want to Set The World on Fire]

Bandits are heard screaming in agony as Krieg chases after them with a flamethrower and laughing insanely as the nearby radio plays.

"MELT FOR ME PASTY CAKES!"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Sorry if this chapter seemed short but this is kind of still getting Krieg to be noticed in the Wasteland and there'll be more stuff to follow.

Anybody catch the reference in this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Nothing new except expect some changes to Krieg's Badass Psycho Mutant form. By changes, I mean good changes. Also, just because the game doesn't let you get to many high vantage points doesn't mean that it has to be the same here does it?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: How Bad Does Fallout 3 Actually Get?<strong>

GNR Building; Two Days Later (sorry is these time jumps are annoying)...

Laser beams and bullets are seen flying left and right as the Brotherhood of Steel is seen trying to defend the Galaxy News Radio building from the biggest Super Mutant attack in years as not only Super Mutants are attacking but Super Mutant Brutes and Super Mutant Overlords. A Super Mutant Brute's brains are blown out of his head as a Sniper Round goes through and a figure wearing a Regulator's Duster, a Cowboy hat, sunglasses and a Pip-boy 3000 is seen on a overlook in a ruined building, a faint red glow is visible behind one side of his sunglasses.

A loud roar is heard before a Super Mutant Behemoth breaks through a nearby wall and charges the defenders, sending one of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers flying with one swing from its club. The Brotherhood begins to fallback into the building as the Behemoth rips apart their defenses like nothing. Why? The one with the Fat Man was sent flying.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A BADASS IS!" came a yell from nowhere before the Behemoth roars in anger and begins trying to throw a person off its head, who was laughing insanely as he held on via his buzz-axe buried into the Behemoth's skull.

"I WANT TO DROWN IN YOUR BLOOD!" yelled Krieg getting a good grip on the Behemoth's armor with his free hand and ripped his buzz-axe out of its skull before beating on its skull, splattering blood onto his hockey mask before the Behemoth grabbed him.

"HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO KILLING YOU, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

The Behemoth then threw Krieg against a wall, the back of Krieg's head hitting the wall so hard, he actually looked unconscious and some blood dripped from where he hit. His white eye is barely open as he glares at the Behemoth before the eye widens as he sees a memory hidden away by his insanity.

**Daddy! **(1)

Krieg's red eye opened and it became bloodshot with anger as he began growing until he was half the size of a Behemoth and Slag spikes erupted from his back and his head ignites and he charges the Behemoth, roaring angrily and the Behemoth turns around only to receive a fist in its stomach, making it cough up blood and saliva before having its head slammed into the ground before being grabbed by the leg and spine-blasted repeatedly before being thrown against a wall. The Behemoth clutches its head before its eyes widen as a fist impacts with its face, obliterating it completely and creating a loud thunderous boom.

The nearby Super Mutants began retreating after watching all that play out and Krieg slowly returns to normal and he slowly gets up and grabs his buzz-axe and begins walking away only to fall unconscious. The Brotherhood of Steel members slowly advance on him and begin discussing what to do with him.

* * *

><p>Krieg's Mindscape...<p>

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY'D YOU OPEN YOUR FACE HOLE DURING THE BATTLE?!" yelled Krieg grabbing his sane half by his collar.

_I didn't do anything. We must have hit our head so hard, we saw a memory. Heck, I didn't even recognize the person but the voice..._

"MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T STAND IT!"

_I'M NOT IN CONTROL OF IT YOU MORON! If I was, I'd have stopped it before it happened! All I remember before we got on that train was a few weeks before being in some Hyperion Research Lab, an explosion, and then you escaping! This whole thing is messing with both of us!_

WHAT IS GOING ON?!" yelled Krieg noticing his hands turning transparent.

His sane half then notices his own hands were turning transparent.

_Don't tell me that hit to the head is merging us?!_

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) I believe Krieg is the father of Tiny Tina. Why? DO PEOPLE PAY ATTENTION TO HOW MUCH THE TWO ARE ALIKE?! Sorry, but Krieg and Tina are almost mirrors in personality. If you don't like that, don't leave a HATE comment because of it.

Hope you enjoyed Krieg's new Badass Psycho Mutant form!

Sorry if the chapter was short.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Nothing new except that Krieg's Super Badass Psycho Mutant form, aka the form that beat the tar out of the Super Mutant Behemoth last chapter is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <em>Uh...what just happened?<em> WHO IS THIS MIRROR OF ME?!**

A bright light engulfs Krieg causing the Brotherhood of Steel members to shield their eyes and back up a bit before it subsides.

Two groans are heard before two people sit up and both of their eyes widen.

_"Uh...what just happened?"_ said the one on the left, no mask hiding his face along with no scars and he had messy white hair covering his head. Both of his red eyes wide with shock. He was also wearing identical clothing to Krieg.

"WHO IS THIS MIRROR OF ME?!" yelled Krieg before he stood up and tried to hit the figure with his buzz-axe yet missed as the man rolled out of the way.

_"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?! Okay, bad choice of words." _said the figure before he ducked under Krieg's buzz-axe and slapped Krieg.

"_Ow/_OW!" said both at the same time and they stopped as the figure face-palmed.

"YOU VOICE IN HEAD! WHAT YOU DOING OUT OF HEAD!"

_"How should I know?! This place is too goddamn weird! Seriously, everybody we knew died yet we survived! How is that possible?!"_

"YOU'RE PREZTELING MY FRONTAL LOBE!"

The figure sighs before he picks up a dropped pistol and puts a bullet between the eyes of a Feral Ghoul, unbeknownst to him, as it tried to tackle the figure up in the ruins of the building.

_"Heh, still got it with the pistol."_

"WHAT WE DO NOW VOICE NO LONGER IN HEAD?!"

_"Would you stop yelling?!"_

"I AM SPEAKING NORMALLY! VOICE YELLING!"

Voice face-palms and takes a deep breath before exhaling.

_"Alright, let's take this slow but first...is there a doctor nearby?" _said Voice before he and Krieg passed out.

"Um...did anyone understand what the hell just happened?!" yelled one of the Brotherhood members as he removed his helmet and the others shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Sorry if this update was short and not worth the wait. I hit a road-block and that messes with everything.


End file.
